thanksgivingspecialsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rebound Girl
The Rebound Girl is the fifth Thanksgiving special of the CBS sit-com, How I Met Your Mother. Synopsis Ted and Barney discuss making a life-changing decision. Meanwhile, Robin tries to discourage Marshall and Lily from moving to Long Island. Plot Barney and Ted chat about their failed romantic lives with each other and also discuss how it would be better if they were gay. While talking about this, they decide to adopt a baby as bros. But Ted says that they are drunk and should think about this once they are sober. The following morning, they decide that they want to go through with it and fill out an online application form of an adoption agency. But later on they have an argument about raising the baby in Ted's house in Westchester and who should quit their job. They resolve these issues but once Ted realizes that Barney will be a terrible father and tells him so, Barney angrily storms out. Later on, when Ted is apologizing to Barney on the phone, Barney enters the apartment with a baby girl. At first Ted is worried where Barney got the baby from. However, he stops questioning Barney once he notices that the baby is attracting the attention of many women. Marshall and Lily visit their house in Long Island which Lily got from her grandparents. They initially decide to sell it, however they later decide to move in when they notice that their apartment is really small as compared to the house. Robin tries to convince them not to move to Long Island but fails. When all three of them reach the house to prepare for Thanksgiving, Robin locks herself in one of the bathrooms and says that she won't come out until they promise that they will never move away. A few minutes later Ted and Barney walk in with the baby whom they have named Hurricane. Lily is shocked by this and asks where they got the baby from. While Barney is out to get diapers, Ted tells Lily why he and Barney decided to adopt a baby. Just then James and his partner Tom arrive with their son Eli. James tells them that the baby is their newly adopted daughter, Sadie, whom Barney was babysitting. James also says that he overheard Ted, and tells him to wait for the right person to start a family. When Barney comes back, Ted tells him that he doesn't want to adopt a baby anymore. Barney says that he is going out for a walk but he enters the bathroom, in which Robin has locked herself in, through the window. He tells her how he and Ted almost adopted a baby (blaming it all on Ted) and that he can't imagine himself being someone's dad. When he is done talking, Robin tells him that she is pregnant. Cast Trivia See Also *Belly Full of Turkey *Blitzgiving *Slapsgiving Trilogy: **Slapsgiving **Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap **Slapsgiving 3: Slappointment in Slapmarra Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:CBS Category:2011 Releases